That accident
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Hyuuna yang lama mencintai kyuhyun pun akhirnya berhasil melewati tahun baru bersama. nsmun karena salah minum mereka berakhir jadi one night stand. ikuti ceritanya.


disclaimer :: That story pure mine. Ai-chan

**The Accident**

Langit kota Seoul tampak cerah dimusim dingin ini, meski suhu udaranya tetap saja rendah. Setiap orang hilir mudik untuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Mobil-mobil saling menyelip dan asap mengepul dari knalpotnya.

Hingar binger suasana tahun baru begitu terasa, mengingat hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Desember 2015, setiap orang begitu bersemangat menanti datangnya tahun baru. Dan pada saat seperti itu biasanya setiap remaja akan pergi dengan kekasihnya, orang tua bersama keluarganya. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Hyuuna, tigal di apartemen seorang diri jauh dari keluarganya, dan tidak memiliki kekasih, membuat ia terpaksa melewatkan tahun barunya seorang diri.

Diraihnya sebuah foto yang tersembunyi di dalam dompetnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampan seorang pria yang sedang menghadap ke samping, terlihat keren dan tampan. Perlahan sudut bibir Hyuuna terangkat, ia begitu senang memandangi foto lelaki itu.

"Andai aku punya keberanian untuk bicara padamu" lirihnya pada foto itu. dan sang foto hanya diam membisu.

"Aku ingin sekali kau menatapku, melihatku dengan matamu yang teduh itu. Aku ingin sekali kau memelukku, merasakan hangat tubuhmu di setiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku begitu ingin tak ada jarak sedikitpun antara kau dan aku. Ingin rasanya aku mengecup bibirmu dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya, dan ingin rasanya kau dan aku bisa saling berbicara, dan bahagia bersama." Ucapnya lagi pada foto lelaki yang tak mungkin membalas ucapannya.

Perlahan cairan bening jatuh dari mata indahnya, dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak karena menahan perasaanya. Cinta yang ia miliki untuk lelaki itu tak bisa di ragukan lagi, seluruh hatinya sudah di miliki lelaki itu.

"Kyuhyun, malam ini kau jalan dengan siapa? Masih bolehkah aku berharap untuk bisa pergi bersamamu?" dan di peluknya foto lelaki itu kedalam dadanya. Perlahan ia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke dompetnya dan kembali menyeka air matanya.

Diraihnya syal yang tergantung di lemarinya, ya ia akan ke supermarket hari ini, mengingat persediaan makanannya sudah menipis. Sedikit berjalan kaki akhirnya ia sampai di supermarket terdekat. Dengan lihainya tangannya memilih barang-barang yang akan di belinya. Dan dengan cepat kereta dorongnya sudah hampir penuh.

Saat sedang asik memilih camilan, tangannya tak senganya menyenggol sesuatu dan …

BRAKKKK

"Yak Androidku…" teriak seorang lelaki. Menyadari akan kesalahannya Hyuuna memungut android yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada sang pemiliknya. Dan ia sedikit eh salah sangat terkejut melihat lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun… bathinnya.

"Ya rusak" gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Hyuuna"

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya, dambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa-apa, hei kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya. "Ah, ternyata kau Hyuuna"ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, ia tadi tak mengenali Hyuuna karena dari tadi gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"Mian ne Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan menggantinya" ucap Hyuuna bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak usah, aku masih punya satu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kyuhyun-ssi, aku harus tetap menggantinya. Kalau kau memang tak ingin aku menggantinya, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengganti androidmu" dan Hyuuna bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya itu.

"Kau sungguh mau melakukan apa yang kumau?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, selagi aku sanggup" ucap Hyuuna yakin.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau melewatkan tahun baru ini denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hal itu tentu membuat Hyuuna kaget dan senang, sudah lama ia menginginkan untuk pergi bersama dengan Kyuhyun di malam tahun baru. Tentu kesempatan ini tak akan di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh Hyuuna.

"Kalau itu permintaanmu Kyuhyun-san, baiklah aku bersedia" ucap Hyuuna.

"Baiklah, ku jemput kau jam 7 malam ini, dandan yang cantik ya Hyuuna-ah" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, membuat pipi gadis cantik itu merona.

"Ne" ucap Hyuuna dan setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya. Hatinya bersorak bahagia saat ini, dengan tak sabar ia menghitung waktu sampai jam tujuh malam ini. Hanya tinggal dua jam empat belas menit lagi. Bagaimana ini? Ia bahkan tak punya gaun atau pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan. Dan segera saja ia membeli gaun yang dirasanya cocok untuk ia pakai. Ia ingin tampil menawan malam ini.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 05:46, dan Hyuuna baru saja selesai mandi. Segera ia menghias dirinya dengan polesan bedak dan make up natural, membuat wajahnya tampak manis. Setelah itu ia memakai gaun berwarna peach yang di belinya tadi. Gaun dengan tali tipis yang menggantung di bahunya dan dengan punggungnya yang terbuka, mengekspos kulit putihnya yang mulus. Sementara di bagian depannya di hiasi oleh kerutan kerutan pada bagian pinggangnya, dan juga sedikit terbuka dibagian dada sehingga menampakkan sedikit belahan dadannya.

'apakah aku sedikit berlebihan dengan gaun ini?' pikir Hyuuna. 'mungkin sebaiknya ku ganti saja' dan ia kembali memilih bajunya di lemari, dan hasilnya tak ada yang menurutnya cocok untuk di pakai. Saat ia sedang bingung suara klakson motor mengejutkannya. Ia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya dan ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya ia menemui Kyuhyun dengan penampilan seperti tadi, dan tak lupa ia memasang stilettonya. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya Hyuuna menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebagai lelaki normal tentu sangat senang dengan penampilan Hyuuna kali ini. 'gadis ini sungguh menggoda imanku' pikir Kyuhyun. Dipandangnya Hyuuna dari bawah hingga atas, tak ada yang kurang dengan gadis di hadapannya cantik dan errr… sexy.

"Neomu yeppeo, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne" Hyuuna tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata dari lelaki yang di cintainya ini. tak bisa di pungkiri perasaannya yang sangat meledak karena bahagia.

"Kau boleh memelukku Hyuuna" ucap Kyuhyun dan membimbing tangan Hyuuna untuk melingkar di perutnya dan Hyuuna hanya menurutsaja dengan perasaan nervous di hatinya.

Kyuhyun melajukan motornya dengan sangat kencang, membuat Hyuuna yang berada di belakangnya memeluknya semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merasa senang dengan apa yang kini di lakukan Hyuuna di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah bar 'Superstar Night Club' di situlah Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya. Hyuuna yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai club malam hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dan bertanya-tanya.

"Mau apa kita di sini oppa?" tanya Hyuuna sedikit bingung

"Kita akan makan malam, Hyuuna ah. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu di dalam kita akan kencan bersama malam ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan

"Kencan bersama?" tanya Hyuuna tak mengerti.

"Ne ada lima orang temanku di dalam dan mereka bersama dengan kekasih/orang yang di sukainya. Kau tak perlu takut, bar ini milik teman kita. Lee Hyukjae kau kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne aku kenal. Dia Eunhyuk yang terkenal playboy itu kan?" ucap Hyuuna, tak sadar orang yang di katakannya ada di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut playboy" ucap Eunhyuk kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aha..haa.." jawabku hanya tertawa garing

"Kyuhyun, kami sudah menunggumu. Jadi kau datang bersama Hyuuna? Ckckk kalau kau berdandan seperti ini kau terlihat cantik nona" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mesum.

"Yak, apa yang kau lihat hyukjae. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal pada hyukjae. Lalu kami menuju ke sebuah meja. Di sana sudah ada Jinki, Siwon, Taeyang, dan Seunghyun. Dan ada lima gadis yang pasti pasangan Jinki, siwon, taeyang, seunghyun dan eunhyuk.

Dan ke enam pasang insan itu asyik mengobrol dan bebincang bersama. Dan pada saat itu datang seorang pelayan yang membawakan minuman pada mereka, semuanya mengambil kecuali Kyuhyun dan Hyuuna.

"aku dan gadisku minum air mineral biasa saja, aku tak ingin mabuk karena aku bawa motor" tolak Kyuhyun, dan pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambil air mineral. Namun pelayan itu melakukan kesalahan, karena yang di ambilnya bukan air mineral melainkan minuman peransang.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui hal itu lansung mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Hyuuna dan keduanya lansung meminumnya. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya merasa kepanasan, mereka terlihat gelisah dan keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh keduanya. Merasa tidak enak dengan keadaannya Hyuuna mengatakan niatnya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pulang. Dan Kyuhyun yang juga merasa tak sehat menuruti permintaan Hyuuna

Selama berkendara rasa hangat itu tak jua hilang, bahkan mereka semakin panas. Tangan Hyuuna yang melingkar di perut Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun jadi sedikit merinding, begitu juga dengan Hyuuna, entah keberanian dari mana Hyuuna menurunkan tangannya di daerah bawah pusat lelaki itu. membuat nafsunya memuncak.

Tik tik tik

Gerimis mulai turun dan Kyuhyun semakin memacu motornya agar mereka tidak kehujanan. Berkali-kali ia mengerem dan saat itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh punggungnya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa pikirannya mulai melantur sekarang

Sampai di rumah Hyuuna hujan semakin lebat, mereka lansung memasuki rumah Hyuuna untuk berteduh. Hyuuna mengambilkan handuk untuk Kyuhyun. Dan saat ia memberikan handuk itu nafas Hyuuna seakan terputus melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sedang topless dengan air yang menetes-netes dari wajahnya. Pemandangan itu sentak membuat Hyuuna menelan ludahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, rambut Hyuuna yang basah, dan baju bagian atasnya yang juga mulai basah sungguh menggoda bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Hyuuna dan mengelus pipi gadis itu, dan Hyuuna hanya diam saja menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Secara perlahan ia menutup matanya dan merasakan setiap belaian Kyuhyun padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mulai menciup bibir Hyuuna. Awalnya hanya ciuman yang lembut dan mesra. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi panas dan liar. Lidar mereka saling beradu dan berperang, menyapu permukaan bibir lawannya dengan begitu lihai. Dan sesekali lenguhan penuh nafsu mereka menggema di ruangan itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu Hyuuna dengan posisi Hyuuna yang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih berperang dengan panas. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani masuk ke balik gaun Hyuuna dan meremas sesuatu yang kenyal di balik gaunnya. Hyuuna yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun langsung mendesah desah karena nikmat.

Kini Kyuhyun menatap Hyuuna seduktif, seakan tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun Hyuuna mengangguk, sungguh ia tak mampu menolak sensasinya saat ini. Kyuhyun yang mendapat izin dari Hyuuna lansung menurunkan tali gaun Hyuuna, gadis yang memang tidak memakai bra di dalamnya itu dan terlihatlah dua bulatan kenyal milik Hyuuna di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan indah itu lansung menggelitik dada Hyuuna dengan lidahnya, membuat Hyuuna semakin mendesah-desah kesenangan.

Kemudian jilatan-jilatan Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi kecupan dan hisapan, meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di kulit putih Hyuuna, dan gadis itu seolah sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun.

Kini perhatian Kyuhyun tertarik pada bagian bawah tubuh Hyuuna, dengan segera ia melepas underwear gadis itu. sebenarnya Hyuuna dan Kyuhyun sadar betul akan yang mereka lakukan tapi kenikmatan ini sungguh membuat keduanya gila hingga mereka tak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya

FF The Accident

Author: Yehyun

Genre : Yadong

Part : 2 (END)

Rate: NC +19

Sebelum membaca FF ini, saya mau mengingatkan saengi semua, ni FF ratenya 19 ke atas, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian dewasa sebelum waktunya, sama seperti saya dulunya yang dewasa sebelum cukup umur #PLAKK… tapi kalau masih mau baca terserah, saya hanya mengingatkan

Kyuhyun menatap Hyuuna seduktif, seakan tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun Hyuuna mengangguk, sungguh ia tak mampu menolak sensasinya saat ini. Kyuhyun yang mendapat izin dari Hyuuna lansung menurunkan tali gaun Hyuuna, gadis yang memang tidak memakai bra di dalamnya itu dan terlihatlah dua bulatan kenyal milik Hyuuna di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan indah itu lansung menggelitik dada Hyuuna dengan lidahnya, membuat Hyuuna semakin mendesah-desah kesenangan.

Kemudian jilatan-jilatan Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi kecupan dan hisapan, meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di kulit putih Hyuuna, dan gadis itu seolah sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun.

Kini perhatian Kyuhyun tertarik pada bagian bawah tubuh Hyuuna, dengan segera ia melepas underwear gadis itu. sebenarnya Hyuuna dan Kyuhyun sadar betul akan yang mereka lakukan tapi kenikmatan ini sungguh membuat keduanya gila hingga mereka tak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya

Sambil terus mengecup bibir Hyuuna Kyuhyun mulai menggelitik selangkangan Hyuuna dengan sentuhannya yang lembut dan ringan, membuat gadis itu merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuatnya nge-fly. Tak tahan akan perlakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya mendesah "Eahhh…" dan tubuhnya mengelenjang karena rasa yang baru pertama kali ini di rasakannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun sibuk bergerilya di bibir Hyuuna, sementara tangan kanannya meremas dadanya dan tangan kirinnya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik klitoris gadis itu. Tiga kenikmatan sekaligus didapatkan oleh Hyuuna, lelaki ini benar-benar pandai meransang dan memanfaatkan tubuhku (?) bathin Hyuuna. Hyuuna merasakan sesuatu seakan keluar dari rahimnya, membuatnya semakin tegang dan mengelinjang, Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ahhhh…." Desah Hyuuna panjang, saat cairan hangat keluar dari rahimnya, terasa menyenangkan dan basah. Desah nafas Hyuuna semakin terdengar, napasnya pendek-pendek dan cepat, membuat dadanya naik-turun dengan tempo yang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuna-yahh, sarannng…hhhae" ucap lelaki itu di sela nafasnya yang sesak sambil mengecup kening Hyuuna.

"Jinjjhaa… oppaahh" tanya Hyuuna dengan suara yang lebih tepat di sebut mendesah.

"Ne, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu"

"Nado, nado saranghae… oppaa" ucap Hyuuna.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup Hyuuna dengan lembut kemudian melepaskan celananya, membuatnya sama nakednya dengan Hyuuna, terlihat senjatanya sudah berdiri.

"Chagiya, puaskan aku" ucapnya dan Hyuuna mengangguk. Perlahan diraihnya sang junior, dipijitnya dengan pelan lalu menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun dibuatnya melayang dengan service dari Hyuuna.

"Owhhh" desahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hyuuna terus melumatnya seolah itu adalah lollipop yang enak.

Kyuhyun membantu Hyuuna menyodokkan pusakanya itu dalam mulut Hyuuna, sesekali Hyuuna memainkan bola-bola kembar milik Kyuhyun untuk menambah ransangannya pada lelaki itu, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, di rakannya miliknya berkedut seolah ingin mengeluar cairan yang ada dalam miliknya. Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Hyuuna dan langsung menembakkan cairannya di tangan dan dada Hyuuna.

"Ahhh…" ia mendesah. Dan Hyuuna menjilat penuh nafsu cairan yang menempel di tangan dan dadanya, melihat lidah Hyuuna yang menjilat seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun bernafsu menciumnya. disambarnya bibir Hyuuna dan menciumnya dengan ganas, membuat nafas mereka semakin sesak.

"Chagi, apa kau percaya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah gadisnya itu.

"Ne" ucapnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengurut-urut miliknya hingga kembali berdiri (?) kemudian ia menggesekkan miliknya ke mrs. v Hyuuna, membuat Hyuuna menggelinjang.

"Lakukanlah oppahhh, jangan menyiksaku dengan membuatku menunggu…"

Kyuhyun mematuhi perintah Hyuuna, kemudian memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali sentak dalam milik Hyuuna, membuat Hyuuna memekik karena sakit yang di rasakannya.

"AAAAAHHHHKKKKKKK" teriaknya.

"Kau masih perawan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendengar teriakan Hyuuna dan saat merasakan miliknya menembus sesuatu di dalam tubuh Hyuuna dan darah mengalir dari mrs.v.

"Ne" ucap Hyuuna sambil menahan sakit.

'jika aku tahu tadi aku akan lebih pelan-pelan' bathin Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan miliknya berdiam diri dalam milik Hyuuna. Sampai Hyuuna terbiasa dengan adanya sesuatu di tubuhnya.

"Lakukanlah oppa" bujuk Hyuuna

"Tahan ne, ini hanya sakit pada awalnya saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne oppa" dan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat miliknya di tubuh Hyuuna maju mundur, agar Hyuuna tak merasakan sakitnya Kyuhyun memainkan dada Hyuuna dan mengecup bibirnya sekaligu, sementara tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar bisa menggoyang Hyuuna (?)

Kyuhyun benar, sakit itu telah hilang berganti nikmat, kenikmatan yang tak akan bisa kau dapatkan jika tak ada lelaki di dunia ini, kenikmatan yang pantas saja di sebut surga dunia.

"euhhhh… " desah Hyuuna di sela aktifitas mereka, kini ciuman Kyuhyun beralih ke dadanya, dan tangan Hyuuna menjambak rambut Kyuhyun agar menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau hangat chagi" desah Kyuhyun

"oppahhh a..aku…" desah Hyuuna dan cairan orgasme keluar lagi dari rahimnya, menghangatkan milik Kyuhyun yang bersarang di sana.

"Tunggu aku chagiya, aku masih belum" ucap Kyuhyun dan terus menggenjot pusakannya.

"Faster oppa, buat aku lebih bahagia malam ini euhhhhhh…" desah Hyuuna.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, hingga di rasakannya miliknya berkedut kedut begitu juga dengan Hyuuna, ia merasa seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tadi… kecepatan goyang pinggul Kyuhyun semakin menggila, membuat bunyi yang di timbulkannya semakin keras…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah mereka berdua di saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan langsung jatuh di pelukan Hyuuna, membiarkan miliknya tetap berada dalam milik Hyuuna, membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan cairan miliknya dan milik Hyuuna yang telah bercampur.

"Gomawo Hyuuna ya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Hyuuna.

"Ne,oppa" ucap Hyuuna. Ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, mengelap peluh yang mengalir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan menyingkirkan anak rambutnya yang menempel di wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh.

"Kita ulangi lagi ya oppa" bujuk Hyuuna

"Aku lelah chagiya"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu" ujar Hyuuna dan mereka langsung membalikkan posisi, woman on top.

Hyuuna langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memasukkan junior Kyuhyun yang memang tak ia keluarkan sedari tadi mengenai titik terdalamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati sensasi yang memang menggiurkan ini.

Kyuhyun yang di manjakan oleh Hyuuna hanya mendesah desah kesenangan, sesekali lidah Hyuuna bermain di dada dan leher Kyuhyun mengecupnya dengan penuh nafsu

Semakin lama ia semakin mempercepat temponya, Kyuhyun yang melihat Hyuuna berusaha keras memanjakannya membalikkan posisi mereka seperti semula. Boy on top, menggenjot cempat miliknya sehingga akhirnya ia dan Hyuuna mencapai puncaknya, ya mereka mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing di saat yang bersamaan.

Keduanya tersenyum dengan puas dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan, dan kemudian Kyuhyun lansung menggendong Hyuuna menuju kamarnya, karena memang mereka melakukan semua itu di sofa ruang tamu, karena mereka tak lagi bisa menunggu untuk mencapai kamar.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Hyuuna dan ia tidur di sebelah Hyuuna lalu menutup tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut

Mata hari mulai bersinar hangat memasuki kamar Hyuuna, membuat gadis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Umm, sudah pagi. Aigoo… tubuhku rasanya capek sekali" desahnya. Saat ia hendak bangun dirasakannya ada tangan orang yang bergelayut di perutnya yang tidak berbusana

"KYAAA" jeritnya dan membuat orang itu ikut terbangun

"Ada apa sih" ucapnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Seketika kejadian semalam berkelebat di pikiran ke duanya. Seketika Hyuuna menangisi keadaannya yang sudah tidak suci lagi.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Uljima, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau boleh bilang apa pun padaku nanti jika terjadi sesuatu. Yaksokhae"

"Kau benar-benar akan bertanggung jawab oppa? Janji tak akan meninggalkanku?" isaknya.

"Jangan takut aku janji, atau kau mau aku menemui orang tuamu untuk melamarmu sekarang?" Kyuhyun serius akan ucapannya.

"Gomawo oppa" ucap Hyuuna dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

mind RnR


End file.
